


Moth to a Flame: Chapter Two

by gemini_cole



Series: HenryxPoppy [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Moth to a Flame: Chapter Two

Moth to a Flame: Chapter Two

 

Poppy burst through the front door and jogged up the stairs. Sweating and gasping for air from her morning run, she burst through her sister’s door. “Han? Hannah? Are you awake yet?” Bouncing onto the bed, she attempted to wrestle the covers from over her sister’s head. “C’mon, I need you to wake up! I have things to go over with you before I have to go to the read-through, and I don’t have time for this right now, please?”

Hannah’s blonde head finally poked out from her cocoon of covers, regarding her sister blearily. Struggling to sit up in bed, she finally sighed and glared at her sister.      

“Gross, you’re all sweaty, get away. You might let me sleep a little longer. Jetlag’s a bitch. You’re just chipper because you’ve’ had longer to readjust to London time. Or is there some other reason you are so anxious to get back to work?”

Poppy glared back at her momentarily before biting back the smartass comment on the tip of her tongue. She really didn’t have the time this morning for another conversation about work. She was apprehensive about it as is, and Hannah knew it, though she liked to pretend she didn’t.

Han, not now, ok? Listen, you can go back to sleep now, but this stuff has to get done today. I need you to turn the cell service back on for the London lines, and turn on the phone and cable for the flat. We need groceries, and laundry done. Can you handle all that? I don’t know how long this read-through will take, and then I have wardrobe fittings after. After I’m done there, Ben is picking me up for lunch. Can you meet us there? Or do you think you’ll be too busy?”

Hannah flopped back onto her pillows. Reaching to set the alarm on her phone, she shook her head.        

“I’m going back to sleep for another couple hours. Everything but the laundry will get done today. You know it’s your turn to do it anyway.”

But Hann….”

“Nope. You got out of it last time. Good night, dear sister.”

With that Hannah tugged the covers back up over her head. Poppy really couldn’t blame her. Crossing the room to readjust the shades, she made the room as dark as she could. Kissing her sister on the head through the covers, she left to go take a shower.

Peeling off her clothes and stepping under the cold stream of water in the shower, Poppy’s mind wandered to her sister’s words. If she was honest with herself, she had been anxious about this day since she left London last spring. Scrubbing her hair vigorously, she muttered, “Get over yourself. Jesus Christ, Poppy. He’s probably moved on. You have. Let it go. It was a thin, it happened. Now it’s over.”

She finished cleaning up and stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair as she wandered to her closet. It was a beautiful summer day, so jeans were out. Settling on a red sundress with racer back straps, she paired it with a pair of high-heeled sandals. Winding her thick hair into a French twist, she regarded herself in the mirror. Pleased with how the dress set off her tan and blue eyes, she accentuated it with a tiny bit of mascara and some red lipstick before grabbing her bag and heading for the front door.

The ride to the production offices was uneventful.  She greeted the producers and other cast with hugs all around. Catching up with everyone, reliving summer vacations, pictures of new babies, and everything she had missed while in the states, Poppy didn’t even notice Henry enter the room. It wasn’t until the producers clapped his hands and asked everyone to take their seats that Poppy turned, running headlong into his chest. His hand shot out to steady her before she fell, gripping her elbow.

“Steady, Miss LaDoux.” He pulled out her chair, gesturing for her to sit. He then pulled out his own chair next to her. Sitting down and opening his script, he turned, listening to the producer’s “welcome back” speech.

Poppy couldn’t help but gaping at Henry, just a little. Miss LaDoux? She couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t calling her “Buttercup” or “Princess.” This was definitely uncharted territory, and she wasn’t sure what it meant.

The rest of the read-through went well. The script cleared up all the cliffhangers from the past season, and no one died, which meant everyone was in a great mood. It even looked like the storylines would be giving Poppy a break, as her and Henry’s characters, who were lovers, were broken up. No awkward loves scenes!

After the read-through, Poppy went to her fittings, which went just as smoothly. After discussing a potential hair cut with the producers and the make-up crew, Poppy wandered out into the lobby, hoping Ben was waiting for her. Upon seeing that he wasn’t she paused to dig through her purse. Hopefully Hannah had been able to get the service restored to their London cell phones and she could call him to find out where he was. Distracted as she was, she suddenly ran smack into another person, who let out a high-pitched shriek as they both lost their balance.         

“Excuse you! Can’t you watch where you are going? This is Chanel!”

Leaning against the wall, straightening herself, Poppy’s apology died on her lips as she took in the appearance of the other woman. Tall and thin, with long, siren red hair nearly to her waist, she was stunning. And yes, she was wearing head to toe Chanel. Gathering her wits, Poppy smiled apologetically, sticking out her hand.

“So sorry about that, my fault. Are you all right? I’m such a klutz. My granny used to say it was a good thing I wasn’t named Grace, cause I didn’t have any.”

The woman looked her up and down like a tree, ignoring her outstretched hand. Poppy’s smile faltered as the woman pursed her lips and arched an eyebrow, clearly agreeing with her granny’s words. Before she could respond, Henry joined them. Upon his arrival, the woman’s whole countenance changed. Smiling at him, she threw her arms around his waist and started playfully pouting.          

“Henn-ryy, this woman nearly ruined my Chanel! You should yell at her or something.”

Henry grimaced slightly, taking in the two women. Poppy stood slightly apart with her arms crossed defensively in front of herself.  Looking down at the woman draped around him, he thought there was no time like the present to introduce them.

“Poppy, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is my co-star Poppy LaDoux.”

Jessica’s eyebrows shot up as she turned back to Poppy. “You’re his co-star? I’m sorry, I was expecting someone else entirely.” Turning back to Henry she stage-whispered, “I thought she’d be taller. Or thinner. Or both.”

Poppy watched the exchange, fascinated. She’d met enough of the women in Hollywood to know this was standard behavior, even if taken aback by how forthcoming she was with her bitchiness. Not even an attempt at subtlety. Before Poppy could respond in kind, they were interrupted once again.

Wrapping his arms around Poppy’s waist from behind, Ben kissed her cheek, nuzzling her as he murmured apologetically, “Darling, traffic was hellish. Ready for lunch?”

Poppy smiled at the reaction as Ben held out his hand, introducing himself to Henry and Jessica. Anyone but Poppy would have missed the split second hesitation to shake his hand when he stated matter-of-factly, “Poppy’s boyfriend, Ben. Nice to see you again, Henry.”

“Well, Benedict Cumberbatch! Look at you, slumming it. Shouldn’t you be dating someone of your own caliber?” Jessica laughed to cover the bitchiness of her words.

Ben frowned down at Poppy, who shook her head as if to say, “I’ll explain later.” Becoming aware of the obvious tension, Ben grabbed Poppy’s hand, pulling her closer as he smiled back at Jessica before stating, “she’s slumming it to be with me. She’s far superior in nearly every way. I’m a lucky man.”

Jessica smiled coquettishly at Ben, as she gripped Henry’s arm. Winding it around her shoulders, she replied, “Well if that isn’t just the cutest thing!” Turning to Henry, she whined, “Baby, why can’t you say things like that about me?” Before Henry could respond, Jessica started jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Ohhh! We should all have dinner! Doesn’t that sound like fun? An old-fashioned double date! Please, please baby?”

Before Poppy could open her mouth to respond, Henry shrugged his shoulders. Staring levelly at Poppy he flatly replied, “Sure. Sounds like fun. Dinner.”

Unfortunately for Poppy, Ben was quick to agree. Clapping Henry on the back, Ben replied, “it’s settled, then. The Ivy? 8 o’clock tonight? We’ll meet you there?”

As Ben ushered Poppy to the waiting car for lunch, Jessica’s agreement ran in her ears. She had to wonder to herself, how had a day that started so promising gone so wrong so fast?


End file.
